Filter elements that can be assembled or installed as construction units in a filter arrangement, in a number corresponding to the need, are usually screwed in a sealing manner on a plate-shaped filter holder, such as, for example, according to DE 203 12 074 U1, FIG. 1 which is incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same.
A typical application of generic filter arrangements consists of the so-called vacuum conveyance installations, as known from DE 203 12 074 U1, which presents a collection container for transported material that is aspired by a vacuum. The negative pressure of a vacuum pump is applied to the collection container, and the transported material is deposited by gravity on the bottom of the collection container, while the suction air leaves the collection container at the top through the opening of the plate-shaped filter holder. Already for the protection of the vacuum pump, and for the complete use the transported material, only the suction air is allowed to pass to the vacuum pump through the filter elements that close the openings, and not the transported material or dust components. Such filters, which can be made from ceramic, flow material or other filter surface material, present as a rule a cartridge shape (hanging cartridge). If the performance of a filter cartridge worsens or if the filter cartridge contains cracks and has to be replaced, in spite of regular counter-pressure cleaning, the cost is similarly high.
In the case of filter hoses in fine dust filters, the raw gas side hose openings are usually clamped between conic rings, and the external ring is screwed to the plate-shaped filter holder that is provided with openings (DE 41 34 679 A1) which is incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same. The external holder ring can also be welded to the perforation margin or the filter holder can be designed as one piece with the filter holder (DE 40 31 375 A1) which is incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same. The filter hoses can be replaced by removing an inner cone on their gas inlet opening, where the hose opening can present a bead-like clamping margin (DE 816 852 C) which is incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same.
Filter arrangements with adaption collars connected to the filter elements are also known. Thus DE 203 12 074 U1 presents a two-part adaption collar (FIGS. 1 and 2), which is screwed by means of a flange-like protruding attachment sheath with external threading and with the interposition of a ring seal with a flat, perforated filter holder plate, so that the attachment sheath and the adaption collar clamp the flat filter holder on opposite sides between themselves. The handling of such a filter arrangements during the filter replacement requires a certain degree of skill so that the desired lasting seal can also be achieved. Instead of a screw connection, DE 90 14 198 U1 which is incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same provides fixation pins on the pure gas side acting on an adapter flange of the filter element. For their fixation, it is necessary to weld an annular attachment collar for the fixation pins with considerable radial separation from the perforation of the flat filter holder plate to the latter. It is only in this way that the cartridge-shaped filter element, which is provided with its adapter flange forming a single piece, can be slid from the pure gas side, with interposition of a sealing collar, into the attachment collar, and put on the pure gas side on the plate-shaped filter holder. The insertion of the filter cartridge from the top is an impediment in many applications, and disadvantageous for the sealing function because of the raw gas pressure applied from below.
Generic filter arrangements, which are the starting point of the invention, present at least one neck-shaped protuberance of the plate-shaped filter holder. They are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,305, among others, which is incorporated by reference as background material for showing the same. According to the latter patent, a spreading basket with a filter hose that is placed around its opening over the neck-shaped protuberance and pulled in a sealing manner close to the external margin of the neck-shaped protuberance by an external clamping ring. To receive venturi-like nozzles in the interior of the hose, a piece of pipe with stepped diameter is slid into the neck-shaped protuberance, and welded firmly to it. An additional generic hose filter arrangement is known from DE 203 12 074 U1, FIG. 4B. In both known applications of plate-shaped filter holders with neck-shaped protuberances forming an opening, which are the starting point of the invention, no special sealing arrangements are used. Rather, the purpose is to have the filter hose be applied in a sealing manner on the external circumference of the neck-shaped protuberance under the radial pressure of a clamping means. According to DE 203 12 074 U1, the neck-shaped protuberance serves in addition as a welding collar for the lasting attachment of a non-replaceable filter cartridge with support function for the filter hose. The generic filter arrangements are in fact easy to manufacture and flow enhancing; however, the clamp attachment of the filter hose that has been put over is found to be time consuming. In addition, such filter arrangements have been unsuitable so far for finished filter elements consisting of a filter cartridge with prefabricated adaption collar.